


Closeted

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were plenty of things you could find in a closet, some expected and some unexpected. Dick Grayson had learned this very early on. Even then, he hadn't expected to find <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS UNF-TASTIC FANART](http://xlunenoire.deviantart.com/gallery/33782168#/d4ygpey) by XXLUNENOIREX

There were plenty of things you could find in a closet, some expected and some unexpected. Dick Grayson had learned this very early on. You could find neatly hung racks of clothes, minks or sly young brothers waiting to surprise you. There was also the occasional closet-avalanche that occurred from time to time for his own personal closet.  
  


And when it came to being a part of teen superheroes…the surprises in closets wound up becoming a lot more…interesting. Dick didn’t really want to think about that slinky disaster that had happened in the start (He honestly didn’t know what on  _earth_  Wally had been thinking) and there was the whole pudding thing (and how Garth had managed  _that_  was a minor mystery). To make a long story short, Dick had also learned that if you heard a suspicious rattling sound coming from a closet?  
  


Just walk away. As quickly and calmly as you could, just  _walk away_. And Dick was following out that advice when there was a small rattling noise and another noise that sounded very close to a moan.

 

 _‘Well well well…’_  Dick sniggered at the thought. Wondering if his devil horns and tail were showing, he crept up to the closet door and listened closely. And there it was, another muffled moan. Quickly considering the interesting titbit that Megan had dragged Lagoon Boy out of the living room just minutes, Dick gently tested the handle. Locked. As  _if_    **that**  could hold him back. Snickering evilly on the inside, Dick carefully picked the lock and wondered just  _how_  mortified the couple would look at being caught necking in a closet.   
  


But instead of finding a red head and an Atlantian lip-locked, Dick found himself looking down at a pair of wide-eyed brunettes kneeling on the closet floor.  
  


“T- _Robin?!_ ” Dick gawked in surprise at his younger brother. “ _Superboy?!”_  
  


The words made them snap into motion, stumbling as they tried to get up. Superboy’s hand quickly lifted off of the back of Tim’s neck, other hand slipping out from underneath the cape. Tim’s hands were similarly coming back to rest by his sides from their previous positions underneath Superboy’s shirt and neck.  
  


“It’s not what it looks like!” Tim blurted out, face red as an apple.  
  


Dick was  _pretty sure_  that his imaginary tail was wriggling around in delight as he gave the teens an amused dry look, “Really? So, you tripped and fell in the closet with the door closed…is that it?”  
  


Though the embarrassed look they both directed at the floor instead of him made him tone the teasing down. “It’s okay you guys. Although, next time, don’t pick a closet to make out in. You might get pudding all over you.”  
  


Tim blinked in confusion while Conner groaned. Dick had almost closed the doors before commenting, “Besides, there’s a great place near the training room that’s got a small blind spot. I’d check that out. Oh!”  
  


He threw the doors open again before giving them both his best stern face. “And no sex. Just  _no. sex._ ” The tiny squeak Tim let out in mortification made him break face and close the door with a, “Congrats for coming outta the closet, little bro!”  
  


Chuckling at his own sense of humor, Dick went to find a ‘Do not Disturb’ sign for the door.


End file.
